Data loss prevention systems have traditionally been utilized for preventing the loss of data. For example, the data loss prevention systems have generally restricted unauthorized access to confidential data. However, traditional data loss prevention systems have customarily exhibited various limitations, particularly with respect to loss of data stored on peripheral devices.
For example, a peripheral device containing sensitive data (e.g. confidential data, etc.) may be physically removed from a system by an unauthorized individual. This removal of the peripheral device may therefore result in the unwanted loss of the sensitive data stored on the peripheral device. However, in many situations, physically securing the peripheral device to the system may be costly, time consuming, and/or physically restricting. For example, it may be impractical to physically secure every peripheral device attached to a system, especially when the peripheral device is intended for mobile use [e.g. a universal serial bus (USB) drive, etc.].
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.